Oligo phenylene ethynylenes (OPEs) are conjugated molecules that have a wide range of applications in electrically conducting materials, bio-chemical sensors, and supramolecular assemblies. More recently, interest has developed in the antimicrobial activity of these compounds. For example, while the extensive use of antibiotics has successfully dramatically reduced the human mortality rate due to infections, it has also given rise to the acquisition of resistance genes by various organisms, making some infections increasingly hard to treat. Accordingly novel methods for infection control, including novel methods and compounds for providing antimicrobial properties to a variety of materials is greatly desired.